


Island Time

by tinx_r



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-29
Updated: 2008-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Nick and Cody fill in time on Fisherman's Island in The Screaming Mimi...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Island Time

"Nick! Cody!" Murray clattered down the stairs.

Nick jumped to his feet, grabbed the sheet off his own bunk and wrapped it around his waist, turning to the doorway. He heard Cody's frustrated groan behind him.

"What is it, Boz?" Nick asked as the slight man stuck his head in the door, glasses askew.

"Guys, it's so boss! We've got a lead on that smuggling ring! You remember that locater beacon we planted on the Golden Buccaneer last week? Well, she's heading back in. And the track I've been able to get of her movements matches what we know about the smugglers. I've just called the Coast Guard. Are you guys ready?"

"Guess so." Nick glanced at Cody, who closed his eyes briefly, and nodded. "When do we need to be in position?"

"Well, now, really. She's only 8 miles out - first it looked like she was going to go on past. But she's definitely coming in. The Coast Guard are going out now."

The Riptide Detective Agency was helping out the Coast Guard, on the trail of a suspected smuggling gang. Murray was tracking the suspect vessel using a locater beacon they'd managed to plant on her hull the last time she was in port.

"Let's get moving, then. We'll be up in a minute, Murray."

Murray disappeared as quickly as he'd arrived, no doubt heading back to his tracking screen. Cody swung off his bunk, shoving the sheet impatiently aside. His erection bobbed as he stepped close to Nick.

Nick hugged him quickly. "We don't have time, babe," he murmured regretfully.

Cody groaned. "Jesus. You can't be serious, Nick. After what you were doing to me..."

"I know, man. I'm sorry. But we really don't. Do you want Murray to come down looking for us again?"

"Guess not." Cody groaned again. "God, I think putting my jeans on is going to hurt."

"Stop whining. Come on - we need to be in the air. The Coast Guard can't move until we report in with the visual - you know that. If they admit they know about the locater beacon, they won't have a case."

"I know, I know." Cody reluctantly started to dress.

Murray's computer was set up on the table in the salon. "All set, guys?" he asked, as Nick ran up the steps.

"Set," Cody agreed, entering behind him. "Provided that the Mimi gets off the ground."

"Can you leave my chopper out of this?" Nick gave Cody a look. "We wouldn't even have this job without her, you know."

"He's right, Cody. And we can use the money."

"Well, come on then. Let's go and see if you can get her in the air."

____________________________________

"See, she purrs like a kitten!" Nick proclaimed, as the Mimi's rotors started up.

Cody looked at him incredulously. "Right. No kind of kitten I ever heard of."

Nick ignored him. "Mimi to Riptide!" he called into his headset. "Come in, Riptide."

"Hearing you loud and clear, Nick!" Murray's voice crackled, and Nick and Cody grinned at each other. "The car is on the street."

"The Golden Buccaneer's in the channel," Nick translated, nodding to Cody. "Let's do it, buddy. Hopefully they won't shoot at us."

"They'd be stupid if they did. They know you do harbor tours with this thing - that's one of the reasons we were picked for the job. The Screaming Mimi flying around the harbor shouldn't tip them off."

"I think that's it there." Nick pointed to a boat coming into view around Fisherman's Island.

"About the right size," Cody agreed. "And she's in about the right place."

Circling around the island, Nick brought the Mimi down low, as though he was showing the landscape to tourists. As they flew over the boat Cody gave him the thumbs up. "That's her. The Golden Buccaneer."

"Great."

"Mimi to Riptide," Cody called Murray.

"Come in, Mimi!" Murray sounded excited.

"We have seen the sights," Cody told him.

"Excellent! This is so boss. Riptide out!"

"That was easy." Nick glanced at Cody. "Think we can go home now?"

"Sure hope so. I've still got something here for you to take care of."

Nick grinned, and had the Mimi headed back towards King Harbor when Murray's voice came over the radio again. "Riptide to Mimi! Come in, Mimi!"

"Go ahead, Murray." Cody raised his eyebrows at Nick.

"The client has requested a visit to Fisherman's Island."

"What?" Nick glanced at Cody. That wasn't part of their pre-arranged code.

"Land on Fisherman's Island. The client wants some time to explore." Murray giggled. He was obviously enjoying this.

"Roger, Murray. Landing on Fisherman's Island. Uh - you'll tell us what else the client wants?"

"Oh, yes, Nick. Riptide out."

"What the fuck do you think that's about?" Nick asked Cody as he turned the Mimi and headed for the landing site near the beach.

"The Coast Guard wants backup if she turns and runs?" Cody guessed.

"Maybe. I knew this case was too easy so far - I really hate getting shot at, you know?"

Nick put the Mimi down, and looked around him moodily. "Great. How long do you think we have to sit here for?"

"Don't know." Cody reached across and rubbed Nick's thigh. "But I can think of a way to use the time..."

"Yeah?" Nick brightened. "I guess. No-one here to see."

"Come on, then." Cody took off his headset, lifted the co-pilot's seat and dropped down into the hold. "I've been waiting longer than I can stand already."

"Jeez, it's all about one thing with you, isn't it?" Nick smirked, pulled off his headset and followed. "I can't remember the last time you brought me flowers, and here you are expecting me to put out."

Cody, waiting for him, grabbed him as soon as his feet touched the deck. "Well, if you'd told me you'd rather have flowers than sex - " Nick's mouth on his silenced him. "Oh, God, Nick, I want you," he moaned, when he could speak again.

"Love you, babe," Nick told him, reaching for a headset. "Listen, we need to keep this nearby, so we hear if Murray calls us."

"Nick!" Cody sounded desperate.

Nick grinned, hung the headset on a convenient rivet, and pulled Cody close. Right now, he wanted Cody just as much as Cody wanted him, but he knew the effect his cool facade had on his lover. "Come on, baby," he murmured into Cody's ear. "You know one of us has to keep their mind on the job."

Whimpering, Cody rubbed his groin against his partner. "Oh, God, Nick," he moaned, as Nick's hands slid inside his shirt.

Guiding Cody to the couch the tourists usually sat on, Nick pulled his shirt off and pushed him to lie down on his back. "I think that's about where we'd got to, wasn't it?"

"Yeah." Cody gasped as Nick rolled his nipple between his fingers. "Except I wasn't wearing so many clothes. And neither were you."

"Well, that's easily fixed." Nick pulled Cody's sandshoes off, pausing to rub his thumbs firmly over the arches of his feet.

Cody whined and lifted his hips. Nick grinned again. How he loved this man. And how he loved what his touch did to him. "No time for foot massages," he said softly. "Murray might call, remember. We're still working. We might have to go up again at any moment." God, he hoped that wasn't true. Maybe if Murray called he could pretend the radio was broken?

Cody's reaction to his words was just what he expected, however. "Please, Nick, please," Cody moaned, and clutched at one of the pink, fluffy pillows.

Nick ran his hands slowly up Cody's legs, pausing to rub at his crotch. He could feel the heat from his groin even through his jeans. Cody was rock hard, and as Nick stroked him, he felt his cock jerking against the fabric. Nick's own cock went from interested to insistent in less than a second, and he moaned softly, tugging at Cody's fly.

Cody gasped as Nick's hand grazed his freed cock, and lifted his hips as Nick tugged his jeans down. Nick pushed Cody's legs apart, then paused, looking at his naked lover, spread out for him on the tourist couch, one pink cushion resting half on his chest. "I always wanted you here, you know," he said, smiling slightly.

"I just want you. Now. Nick, please." Cody gasped, then moaned as Nick leaned forward and lapped the drop of pre-cum from his straining cock. "Nick..."

Savoring the taste of Cody on his tongue, Nick stripped off his jeans and shirt. Enough teasing. His hand slid slowly along his length as he fumbled with the first aid kit, mounted on the wall. He knew there was some aloe vera gel in there, kept for sunburnt tourists, and it would do. Or at least he hoped it would.

A quick glance at the label reassured him. Pure aloe vera. _'Perfect.'_ Screwing the cap off the jar, he moved to kneel between Cody's legs. Cody pulled his knees up, and moaned as Nick stroked his cock. When Nick's finger, coated with aloe, teased his entrance he groaned and rolled his hips backwards. "Nick, please," he whispered.

"I love you." Nick pushed his finger past Cody's sphincter, feeling it drawn into the tight passage. "Baby, I love you so much. Can't wait to get inside you."

"Oh, yeah," Cody moaned, rocking his hips, working Nick's finger further inside him. "Love you too. Want you. Hurry."

Nick bent and licked at the head of Cody's cock, dark with blood and slick with his pre-cum. His questing finger found his lover's pleasure spot and Cody bucked, gasping "Nick!" With his other hand, Nick scooped more gel from the jar and stroked it over his member, moaning at how good the slick, green goo felt between his hand and his cock.

Cody moaned, and Nick eased his finger out. Returning to the jar, he lubed two more fingers. Cody groaned as Nick re-entered him, two fingers this time, and Nick smiled as he spread his legs wider. "That's it, baby," he said. "Nearly there." He rubbed his fingertip over Cody's prostate and Cody, whimpering, bucked his hips, thrusting himself on to Nick's fingers.

Nick groaned. God, he loved being inside Cody. His fingers, his tongue, his cock - he'd never felt anything so incredible as the tight muscles of Cody's hole, and the warm depths of his passage. "Cody..." He eased his third finger in, and Cody moaned, pushing back harder.

"Nick," Cody gasped. "Oh, God, Nick!"

Twisting his fingers, working them in and out, Nick felt the muscles inside Cody's ass clench and relax. He gave his cock another pull, and eased his fingers out. Cody whined and Nick shifted, bracing one foot on the Mimi's deck and pushing his groin against Cody's ass. "Okay, baby." He grabbed the pillow resting against Cody's chest and tossed it to the deck.

His cock passed Cody's entrance with little resistance, and he groaned at the tight heat of his lover. Cody sobbed, rolling his hips back, trying to pull Nick deeper, and Nick pushed slowly the rest of the way in. He paused, his balls hard against Cody, buried deep inside him, and groaned again. He loved this moment, the moment before he started to move, loved the look of mingled longing and acceptance on Cody's face, his love and trust for Nick shining in his eyes. "I love you so much," he told Cody softly, and took the first stroke.

"Nick, yes," Cody whimpered, bucking under him, pushing to meet his thrusts, and Nick growled softly. Cody pulled his knees further back, towards his shoulders, looking for more, and on his next stroke Nick knew by his lover's moan and by the way the muscles of his ass contracted that he was right where Cody needed him to be.

Panting, Nick thrust short and fast, and Cody's groans got louder and deeper. Nick could feel the tremors through Cody's body as his orgasm approached, and he drove harder, stronger, feeling himself on the brink as well. "Cody!" he sobbed, as his orgasm slammed through him.

"Oh, God, Nick," Cody groaned, the feeling of Nick spurting inside him all he needed to push him over the edge.

Nick, trembling, eased his still-hard cock gently out and collapsed on top of his lover. "Fuck, it just gets better," he murmured.

"I know." Cody closed his arms around him. "Love you so much."

"Love you too." Nick kissed him gently, and jumped at a crackle from the nearby headset. "What the hell?"

"Fuck. Murray," Cody reminded him.

"God." Nick shook himself, and got up. "Well, his timing could've been worse, I guess, but I still don't like it."

"I like it a hell of a lot better than I would've ten minutes ago."

Nick nodded, and picked up the headset. "Mimi receiving. Go ahead."

"Nick! This is so boss. We got 'em!" Murray was talking so fast his words tumbled over themselves. "When the Coast Guard told them to stand to and be boarded, they started shooting, but the Coast Guard helicopter came up and subdued them. It was so exciting!"

"Yeah, sounds like it, Murray." Nick grinned across at Cody, who sat up slowly, a sleepy smile on his face. "So do they need us any more? Can we come in, now?"

"They've just handcuffed all the smugglers and taken the boat in tow, so yes, come on back in." Murray heaved a heavy sigh. "Nick? It's just such a shame that you and Cody missed all the fireworks. It was so boss and bodacious!"

A broad grin spread over Nick's face. "You know, Murray? I don't think that matters. We'll be back shortly." He took off the headset, and turned to Cody, still grinning. "They got 'em. Murray's upset that we missed the fireworks."

Cody laughed, and reached for Nick. "I liked the fireworks we had here just fine."


End file.
